PreCure Starlight Shuffle
PreCure Starlight Shuffle is a fanseries by ZabuCure733. It has an element/color motif and is planned to be around 50 to 60 episodes long. It will also have a movie somewhere halfway through the initial run. Characters Cures Momoka Koizumi - Cure Breeze/Cure Prism Voiced by: Aya Suzaki (JAP), Hilary Haag (ENG) Momoka is the first cure to appear. She is fourteen years old and a freshman at Nijikise Academy. At first glance, Momoka appears shy and timid but as soon as you get to know her, she is constantly hyper and cheerful. Momoka is depicted as childish earlier on in the series but matures by the last episodes. She believes that if you believe in yourself, you can do it. Momoka will get sad seeing others cry and is always ready to cheer someone up. As Cure Breeze, her hair grows extremely long and turns lavender, and is put into a ponytail at the back of her head. Her eyes turn a lighter shade of pink. Her primary theme color is Pink, and her secondary theme color is lavender. Cure Breeze's elements are weather and wind. Transformation Phrase: "Precure! Shining Shuffle!" "The heart that drifts upon the wind! Blowing, Cure Breeze!" Weapon: Cure Stick Rose, Breeze Rifles, Prism Cannon Attacks: '"Precure! Windy Flash!", "Precure! Weather Bullet!", "Precure! Breeze Finale Shoot!" ' '' '''Yasumi Shirane - Cure Crystal/Cure Frost Voiced By: Marina Inoue (JAP), Heather Pennington (ENG) Yasumi is the second cure to appear. She is also a freshman and Momoka's best friend. She is the president of the journalism club, and is in charge of the school newspaper. She is precure's biggest fan and is determined to discover their identity. Even after she is a cure, she is still trying to figure out who Cure Radiance and Cure Harmony are. As Cure Crystal, her hair is Ice Blue and in a low ponytail. Her eyes lighten a bit. Her primary theme color is light blue and her secondary theme color is violet. Cure Crystal's element is ice. Transformation Phrase: "Precure! Shining Shuffle!" "The heart that brings the ice and snow! Freezing, Cure Crystal!" Weapon: Cure Stick Azur, Crystal Scepter, Frost Spear ' Attacks: "Precure! Glacier Kick!", "Precure! Icicle Blast!", "Precure! Crystal Finale Shoot!"'' '''Haruna Uemura - Cure Miner/Cure Beryl Voiced by: Sayaka Ohara (JAP), Jessica Cavanagh (ENG) Haruna is the third cure to appear. She is sixteen years old, and attends Nijikise Academy with the other cures. Haruna is quiet and will normally only speak when spoken to but slowly warms up to the other cures. She is one of the smartest girls in the group. Haruna is fascinated by gems and rocks, and has a huge collection that she is extremely proud of. As Cure Miner, her hair turns blonde and is put into pigtails. Her eyes turn light brown. Her primary theme color is brown and her secondary theme color is yellow. Cure Miner's element is earth. Transformation Phrase: "Precure! Shining Shuffle!" "The heart encased in a gemstone shell! Shimmering, Cure Miner!" Weapon: Cure Stick Marron, Miner Hammer, Beryl Mallet ' Attacks: "Precure! Terra Smash!", "Precure! Crashing Hammer!", "Precure! Miner Finale Shoot!"'' '''Ichie Takano - Cure Flamenco/Cure Blaze Voiced by: Saori Goto (JAP), Stephanie Sheh (ENG) Ichie is the fourth cure to appear. She is fourteen years old and is a freshman at Nijikise academy, like Yasumi and Momoka. She is Yasumi's assistant, and is always up to date on celebrity news. She is a dancer, and can dance in many different styles from Traditional to Hip Hop. Ichie is reserved and calm most of the time but has a really bad temper. As Cure Flamenco, her hair turns grows longer and turns bright red. Her eyes turn orange. Her primary theme color is red and her secondary theme color is black. Cure Flamenco's element is fire. Transformation Phrase: "Precure! Shining Shuffle!" "The heart with the soft glow of fire! Blazing, Cure Flamenco!" Weapon: Cure Stick Rouge, Flamenco Ribbon, Blaze Whip Attacks: "Precure! Fiery Pirouette!", "Precure! Dancing Torch!", "Precure! Flamenco Finale Shoot!" '' '''Kisa Akechi - Cure Honeycomb/Cure Arbre' Transformation Phrase: "Precure! Shining Shuffle!" "The heart to share nature's warmth! Growing, Cure Honeycomb!" Chouko Fujikage - Cure Encode/Cure Spark Transformation Phrase: "Precure! Shining Shuffle!" "The heart that attracts thunder and lightning! Sparking, Cure Encode!" Risae Royama - Cure Harmony/Cure Music Transformation Phrase: "Precure! Shining Shuffle!" "The heart humming a graceful melody! Singing, Cure Harmony!"' '''Sakurako "Aka" Minami - Cure Radiance/Cure Light' Transformation Phrase: "Precure! Shining Shuffle!" "The heart lighting up another day! Gleaming, Cure Radiance!" Tsunami / Kaoru Nazikawa - Cure Aquarius/Cure Tidal ' ''Transformation Phrase: "Precure! Shining Shuffle!" "The heart submerged in the deep sea! Splashing, Cure Aquarius!" Allies '''Chibon Chibon is Momoka's fairy. She ends her sentences with -bon. Colore Voiced by: Yuto Suzuki (JAP) Colore is Princess Rain's messenger. He is the only fairy that doesn't have a verbal tic. Glaze Glaze is Yasumi's fairy. She ends her sentences with -gura Rocaille Rocaille is Haruna's fairy. He ends his sentences with -hoka. Blazi Blazi is Ichie's fairy. She ends her sentences with -razi. Viriru Viriru is Kisa's fairy. She ends her sentences with -iru. Furavis/Flavis Flavis is Chouko's fairy. He ends his sentences with -avi. Melodie Melodie is Risae's fairy. She ends her sentences with -melo. Lumiru Lumiru is Ako's fairy. He ends his sentences with -miu. Dayu Dayu is Kaoru's fairy, and also a spy for Princess Rain. He posed as Diyun to get information on Antimatter, and convince Tsunami to become good once again. As a fairy, he ends his sentences with -yun. Princess Rain Princess Rain is the princess of the Prism Oasis. Villains Antimatter Kuragari Kuragari are the monster of the week for the first half of the series. They are created by shattering a dark element. When the dark element is shattered, It will turn into a liquid that can consume objects around them. Every Kuragari has a cure drop on it's head, and they are purified by the cures "shooting" the cure drop. Miseri Saigo Voiced by: Fumie Mizusawa (JAP) Tierra Voiced by: Saori Goto (JAP) Tsunami Diyun Anse Gaia Vesti Noir Voiced By: Takahiro Mizushiro (JAP) 'Phantom ' Items '''Cure Shuffles - '''The transformation items of the series. Other than allowing the Cures to transform, it also functions as a device to provide info about the monster of the week. '''Dark Elements/Cure Drops - '''Dark Elements are the items used to create a Kuragari or Miseri. They are made by fusing a cure drop and a human's emotions. There is a Cure Drop inside every Dark Element. The Cure Drops are obtained from purifying Kuragari or Miseries and can be stored in the Cure Shuffle. Category:Series Category:Fanseries